United
by RedLion2
Summary: One-shot. Miroku awakens Sango from a nightmare. Will their hearts finally connect?


Okay, here this goes. I do not own InuYasha or any of its wonderful characters. They are, I believe, the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
I've just begun watching InuYasha on Adult Swim, but am drawn to Miroku and Sango the most. This is just a one-shot I came up with last night. Enjoy, and reviews are always welcome!  
  
United  
  
I was having another nightmare. They were after me, screaming and chanting, chasing me. They wanted to bring me to Naraku, and I was terrified. The others had all been defeated, even InuYasha, who had fought like a mad man to protect us.  
  
There was nowhere left to run, and I collapsed, my heart threatening to burst through my body. One by one they surrounded me, preparing to drag me to Naraku. I cried out desperately....someone had to save me!  
  
"Sango! Sango, wake up...."  
  
I sat up abruptly, nearly bashing heads with Miroku, who wore an intense look of concern on his face. "M-Miroku?"  
  
"It's alright, Sango. You're safe," he told me, reaching out to gently push my hair back from my face. I shuddered, but not because of his touch. As of late, Miroku had been kinder and gentler with me, and he had given up his habits of grabbing me whenever he pleased.  
  
"Miroku...." I couldn't say what I wanted to say, what I needed to say. I wanted him to hold me, to make me feel safe.  
  
He smiled, his violet-blue eyes shining with concern, protection, even, and something else I wasn't ready to decipher yet. "Shh, Sango. Come here. I'll protect you."  
  
Was this a dream too? The handsome young monk took me in his strong, capable arms and held me with tight reassurance, and I snuggled closer to him, daring to hope that he was feeling the same as I.  
  
"Miroku? Sango? What happened?" InuYasha always did have such great timing, and I expected Miroku to release me, maybe even push me away, but he actually pulled me closer.  
  
"Sango had a bad nightmare," Miroku told him, his voice steady and quiet.  
  
"Uh, oh," InuYasha said, and I'm sure he was wondering what in the world was going on; usually Miroku and I were not embracing like this. "You okay, Sango?" There was concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm okay, InuYasha," I said, giving him a quick smile. InuYasha always tried to be so fierce, but I knew how much, how deep, his affection for all of us ran. He flashed me a quick smile before becoming serious again.  
  
"Sango? What's wrong?!" Kagome asked, running to us. She was such a sweetheart, and the only girl capable of loving InuYasha so completely and fully.  
  
"She had a nightmare," Miroku said, and an involuntary shiver stretched through my body, making him frown. "You're safe," he whispered, and I put my forehead on his chest, knowing he was right, but knowing that sometime, somewhere, I would be in great danger. My nightmares rarely lied to me.  
  
"They were chasing me," I whispered back, needing to tell him about the nightmare, because it hadn't been the first, and they were getting more intense.  
  
"Who were?" he asked, his bright violet-blue eyes boring into my own rich sable ones. InuYasha and Kagome sat down, Kagome sitting very close to him.  
  
"I don't know. I can't see them, but they belong to Naraku," I said, loud enough for everyone to hear. I shivered again. I don't scare easily, and I've chased a lot of monsters in my day, but the demon Naraku is in a class by himself.  
  
"I won't let him hurt you," Miroku said, and there was a fierce tone to his voice. I stared at him, into those deep, violet-blue pools, and believed him.  
  
"I won't either," InuYasha added, his amber eyes snapping with anger. "He won't hurt either of you girls." Kagome looked up at him, and I wondered if she knew just how much he really does love her. Is their love like ours? And why do Miroku and I dance around it?  
  
"Don't leave me," I whispered, suddenly afraid that if the young monk wasn't holding me I would be captured in another nightmare, helpless and terrified.  
  
"Never, Sango. I.....I...." Oh please, say it, my heart begged. Please tell me! "I love you," Miroku finally said, and my soul leapt within me.  
  
"I love you too, Miroku," I whispered back. He leaned forward and very softly kissed me, his embrace tightening to keep me still. He needn't have bothered; I wasn't about to run away from him, not ever.  
  
I don't know where Kagome and InuYasha went after that, but they gave us our privacy, for which we were thankful. I know that Miroku has been cursed, and that if Naraku isn't killed he will die in a few years, but I have had my faith restored in the healing power of love.  
  
"I won't let you go," I said after we kissed again. I met his eyes, and saw the depths of his emotions for me. "We'll find him and kill him, I swear it. We can break that curse, I know we can!"  
  
"Shh, my love, don't talk about it now," he told me, smiling. "Let's just enjoy this." I settled back in his supple arms, aware that we are still in battle, and that we will face many more hard challenges, but that now we will do it as one.  
  
After all, what evil can stand against two hearts united in love? 


End file.
